Muv Luv: Into the Breach
by PhonicDeathKing
Summary: A story of revenge against the BETA.


Everything . . . Everything was stained red and a putrid color of rot. The clouds were of the darkest black from the fire that swept throughout the city, charring the earth a sickening color of blood of man and the blood of the 'beasts' whom had been slaughtering everybody in their paths.

I could not believe my eyes. I could not believe this a sight of this world. If hell itself was a place of only suffering and pain than this must have been hell on earth.

My mother could not run as fast as I, and before I knew it those . . . things got her. She screamed. She cried my name to save him, but I could not take it within myself to turn and face my mother's tormentors. I had to keep moving. Before I knew it her screams came to a halt after I had heard a sickening ripping sound and the sound of grinding bones.

She was already dead once those 'beasts' caught up to her. There was no saving her. There was no salvation for those who were already dead.

The flesh and blood of people and beast alike was a stench of the foulest grime, mixing together in rot and burning within the city's blaze and following me around as if a reminder of what was happening. The only other stench was that of gunpowder from the soldiers combatting the beasts while I ran away from the fighting.

I was scared. I was lonely, my only family dying from the combination of flames and beasts. Everything was stained. My friend, of which him and I were laughing and playing together just yesterday, was consumed by the monsters just as my mother had been.

This had to be hell. There was no other explanation. The blazed town, the disgusting demons. There was no other place this town could be.

The teeth of a soldier-class had just taken the life of an old woman begging for her life in the alley beside me as I continued to run forward towards what I hoped to be safety and away from the monsters. Her voice was nothing of this world and she didn't even have time to pray to her god before her entire head was cleaved right off. The screams where like that of my mother's.

…God had abandoned us and demons were here to claim us for hell itself.

I continued to run, but a wall of flames blocked my path. All the houses in the neighborhood were ablaze and the charred bodies acted as fuel to the fire.

I was almost hopeless, running through the fire in my dispirit attempt to prolong my life by a few hours; a few minutes; a few seconds.

I ran and ran. Away from the fire. Away from the demons that came to be known as BETA. Away from the things that took my mother away. I had to get away from those things. This world was filled with death. No matter how much I ran these things would eventually come to claim me for their own. I still ran with a torrent of tears streaming down my cheeks. Yet I continued to run. I felt the skin buckle from both the wear of my prolonged running and the flame which had most likely burnt them. However I could not feel the pain. If I felt the pain I would be forced to stop.

Before I knew it I was at the cathedral. Perhaps I hoped for respite from the horrible events before me.

…However the cathedral was a sea of flames.

Those who fled into the church where being burnt alive, running out of the building. The most pious of priests and worshipers continued praying on their knees, even as their flesh was being burnt away and the building began to break apart above them. Their screams were unbearable and filled me with an overlaying sense of dread.

I ran away from the church. I had to continue running from the monsters whom would devour me just as they did my family; my mother, my best friend, the old woman. Everyone.

I watched as my once peaceful town was terraformed into a literal hell on earth. The port city that once knew prosperity and wealth was little in the wake of the BETA. Is this truly the nature of humanity's enemies? I had heard the broadcasts before about them, however I never once thought they would be this brutal.

I cried out. At first the name of my mother, then the name of the my lord. But nothing but a raspy voice came out from breathing in the smoke of the burning corpses.

My legs had finally given in as I lay in the murky river of black and purple blood. This was all I could do. I clenched the golden crucifix and ripped of the cross from my neck, throwing it into the flame before me. God had rejected humanity and thus I rejected him and his supposed omnipotence. And I cry and scream for my pain to end. The pain in my heart. The pain of my body. All of it.

I feel my throat rip as I attempt to continue my scream. But it is useless. Nothing but a slight noise now before the great crackle of the flames and the other pleas for life heard in the distance.

If this is the world; if this is not just a nightmare . . . then this world has no respite for anyone.

Men, women, the old, the young; they will all die on this land equally and indiscriminately from the demons, their stoic 'faces' mocking humanity's struggle for survival.

Today's deaths were meaningless just like cattle to the slaughter. No . . . the slaughtered animals become food, so at least their deaths had meaning. Are we really below that?

As I think that I see a single soldier-class move scurrying slowly towards me. When he takes my life I will be freed from this hellish site. The demon stained in blood will be my salvation from this earth. It almost seemed to be smiling; however these things cannot be capable of emotions if they caused all of this blind destruction.

It is only five meters away as it began to open its maw. The sight of flesh and bone can be seen between its teeth and blood dripping from its sharp, long teeth.

"Kill me" I begged, wanting to feel the solace of death; the comfort of not knowing is better than knowing of what awaits every single person.

I refused to accept this world; this corrupt and twisted world of pain and sorrow. BETA were the ultimate match for humanity and we would all soon be extinct by their hands. Humanity's prosperity has come to an end and a new age of darkness in its place.

"Kill me" I once again begged the monster, wishing it to just end it all here. I had no means of doing so myself. Therefore I had to rely on the demon before me to extinguish my life.

However, I wished nothing more in my heart than to destroy these creatures. Destroy the monsters who had destroyed my town; destroyed my family. Destroyed everything I care about. A deep hatred of these monsters formed within me. From the second the evacuation warning was issued to the supposed pipe burst which had caused the fire. The burning city was nothing compared to the hatred I felt towards the BETA at this time.

"Kill me already!" I shouted towards the monster. Please, just end my suffering. Just end it . . .

A constant and consistent loud ringing comes from the maw of the flames, ringing painfully in my already numbed ears. Before I knew it the monster in front of me had become full of holes, its blood mending with the blood pool of blood from other humans and monsters. It fell over behind itself and it ceased its movements, just as my mother had done before this.

I laid in that pool of blood speechless. My brain, previously fried before this, had no idea how to register what had happened, but a voice from behind me called out to me.

"Are you alright?" He cried to me, his weapon slung behind him as he lifted me from my feet. It still hurt to move, however my body was so numb from both fear and shock I no longer felt this.

"Are you alright?" He asked again, shaking me from side to side in an effort to shake me from my shock.

I could not respond. My voice was still broken from my previous screams, so I just responded with a light nod to the soldier's direction.

The soldier seemed relieved if only for a moment. He told me how he grew up in this town and how he was deployed to save as many people as possible from the BETA. He told me the evacuation point for civilians and left me to find more.

That fool. What sort of person would willingly enter the maw of hell? I had just run away from there and could not comprehend why one would run towards it. There were many more like him. Soldiers who came from the direction of the evacuation site in order to assist the people of the city. Pilots of TSFs had come to fight the monsters and assist with the evacuation effort. Why would they risk their lives for a seemingly unwinnable war?

That was what I learned much later on.

To them this was winnable. To them this battle was not pointless. To protect their country, their continent, the entire world they would run into the battle so that others do not have to. That is the real purpose of an army.

And from the back of the same army convoy that had brought troops to the city civilians were brought taken away from the front lines. Men, women, the old, the young. Everyone who survived the attack where brought to these trucks indiscriminately.

The same way the BETA killed humans indiscriminately the soldiers fighting the BETA saved humans indiscriminately. On this cramped transport I realized what I had to do.

If the BETA were to kill indiscriminately against humanity, then what is left is for humanity to kill indiscriminately against the BETA.

"I'll kill them all" I said under my breath in a wrathful manner. At least I think I said "I'll kill them all". My voice was still hardly able to form coherent sounds. Whatever I said to myself, it matters not. However, this was my creed. To get revenge against the monsters that had destroyed my home and killed my friends. I later learned that they even killed the soldier whom had saved my life. I would never forget his face. He was the person who had allowed me to continue on when I was about to throw my life away. He was the one who had given me life when I forgot my attachment to my own. If not for the heinous acts committed by the BETA against this town, I at least owed the person who had saved me and died shortly after a debt I could not pay back through my means right now.

I watched as the great fire consumed that once consumed everything around me as the truck was driving away. Even a few kilometers away I could see the smoke and ash from the fire. This was a place that was destroyed by the monsters and blaze, the place I grew up in.

Yet I felt no remorse for the dead. I felt a sole emotion of wrath and hatred towards humanity's oppressors. The ones who had taken away my mother and my former self with it, becoming ash in the streets as we spoke. They would pay.

"No matter what, I'll definitely kill them!"


End file.
